


Little Buddy

by VioletCandy



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 3
Genre: Archive Doesn't Make sense, First Fic For Me, I mean splatoon 3 is new, Little Buddy (Splatoon), Other, doesn't have a name so yea, idk what to call it, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletCandy/pseuds/VioletCandy
Summary: I have a little buddy. He's a smallfry, pretty much....Don't step on him.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Letters: The Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the prologue

Dear Dad and Mom,

Yes Dad, I have a lot of stuff here, got an apartment, places to go, my stuff (unnecessary and necessary) I’m fine, have some friends, contacted my sis and bro, and been turfing a bit. Please tell Mom that I'm fine right now, she doesn't need to visit and all that stuff. How are you doing? I hope you guys are well, heard someone broke their beak(?) (Is that possible?)

Hey, what's "France"? I placed this question to my list of "Ask Someone This Question Before You Go Mad With Curiosity." I ~~eavesdropped~~ (sorry Mom) overheard octolings talk about that, thing, I guess. It has something to do with that rusty tower. 

I wish I can write more, but I can't, scheduled a private battle between me and my friend Spade, whom I haven't seen in a long time. Please don't be mad at me, but I'll write soon!

Love <3,

Cassidy

P.S. Mom stop reading this. 

Dad I got a smallfry. Don't tell Mom. She will freak out, with all the grim and slime. But my little buddy isn't dirty, and he sending me glares (he can read I think) and this is the world of CHAOS. Doesn't Mom agree? That doesn't make sense.

\- - -

Somewhere, just somewhere, a plate can be heard broken, as a shrill scream traveled through the halls of a house.

"WHAT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smallfry at nintendo trailer of splatoon 3 is cute -w-


	2. Buddies and Genders: Ourselves

Cassidy slowly tiptoed out of her room, spying on one salmonid that happens to be Little Buddy, who was sitting on the couch. She gripped her phone tightly, before-

_ Click click click- _

-spamming the “take picture button”, before salmonid turned around, with an expression that Cassidy can’t help but doubled on the floor, laughing.

Little Buddy has an expression of a guilty-and-caught-dog, sitting on the remote controller and wearing Cassidy’s dust mask as a helmet. (How does one press buttons while sitting down on it, Cassidy doesn’t know, but has a few theories) He was hugging a marker in his fins, which explained the illegible writing on the mask.

Little Buddy let out a squawk of terror as he was quickly picked up by a shaking inkling, one who was trying to hide her laughs, unprofessionally.

“Hey Bud, we got to go!” Said person (or salmonid) perked up, before tossing the “helmet” like it was nothing. Cassidy quickly rushed at the door, quickly putting on their silver-colored boots, and Little Buddy had to shield their eyes. You see, this is the first (maybe second, when Cassidy brought them to the apartments.) time at the city, because, well, do you want an inkling traveling around with a “vicious” enemy? Anyways, they struck a deal that if Little Buddy is on his best behavior for three weeks, well-

“Hey, Cass!” An inkling with hair halfway reaching the shoulder was wearing a beanie and a mask to accompany it, with a blue jacket and blue boots.

“Spade?”

The now-named inkling, known as “Spade”, was eyeing Cassidy up and down. “What’s that in your hair?”

Cassidy went cross-eyed to see what was on her. And there, in all his (cute) glory, was Little Buddy himself.

Both inkling and salmonid froze in sync, not knowing what to do. 

“Uhm-”

“W-Woo-meee?”

Cassidy mentally slapped her face. Seriously, any word that Little Buddy can say, and he chose that?!?!

“A smallfry.” 

“Seriously, do you think I’m going to make a huge fuss over your friend?” Spade exclaimed.

You see, Spade is a pretty accepting person, due to dealing with issues themselves. Cassidy really thinks they’re brave. She would never change her gender, because she wondered what her parents would think and many other worries. (Cassidy was happy this village actually accepted so many people, no matter who they are) They are genderfluid, and was right now nonbinary. “What’s their pronouns?”   
“Well- he and him, I guess?” She felt a moving mass on her head, before picking it up. 

“You know, I have never seen a smallfry before.” Spade curiously wondered. “Can I hold him? He’s just so cute~”

Cassidy let out a “woomy!” as she passed Bud to Spade.

They carefully patted Little Buddy, who let out a sound that sounded like a purr. Somehow. Weird. “Hey, are you sure this smallfry here is a male?”

Cassidy let out a dramatic sigh. “Of course? Who will I be to misgender my own friend? T-That’s just evil!” 

Both inklings let out a laugh after Cassidy’s acting, as they slowly walked towards the lobby. You know, Cassidy said that ANYONE can be here, but there were so many!

Inklings and Octolings alike conversed normally, like best friends. People with many genders, and they weren’t treated differently. Little Buddy stared in awe as he saw the buildings. They look so chaotic, but yet so beautiful, with so many random details. Of course, he wasn’t the only one doing staring. Others were staring at  _ him _ . But not in fear. It was those stares and looks that reminded you of people who were staring at cute things, making noises like “aww!” “so cute!”

Cassidy was actually thinking, too.  _ If Order won, will Splatsville be the same? Will people be treated the same? This is why I actually liked the legendary Chaos Queen, Pearl. She was the reason why Splatsville was here. She was the reason why people were treated the same. She was the reason how I found Litt- _

-Little Buddy was impatiently jumping up and down, ruining Cassidy’s thoughts.

_ She was the reason how I found Little- _

-Little Buddy let out a squeal of excitement.

_ She was the reason how I found Little Bu- _

-Little Buddy let out a cute sneeze.

“SERIOUSLY AM I ALLOWED TO FINISH A THOUGHT?!?!” Cassidy screamed, although in this area it seems like it was regular, everyday chatter.

Spade let out a snicker, and Little Buddy joined in. Although it was pretty awkward, Cassidy joined in, until they were all giggling.

“Hey, we’re here!” The lobby, like the village, looks like a mess, with papers littered everywhere and people in every spot. “If we move fast enough, we can have a quick private battle!” Spade observed before heading towards it.

Cassidy randomly took out her bow, strutting the string absentmindedly. Her Little Buddy looked on with worry, before Cassidy sent a reassuring smile.

_ She was the reason how I found Little Buddy, my best friend and pal. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Spade! If you're reading this, you might wonder why I mentioned you. Well, you're the first genderfluid person that came in mind, and the ONLY one I knew!
> 
> Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and thanks for the support! You should actually see the Splatoon wiki, tehee, it's crazy as my twitter feed.
> 
> Stay safe guys!  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's some art of our favorite salmonid and squidkid duo! (All credit goes to the original artists)  
> https://twitter.com/AimeeUeda/status/1362435639480877056  
> https://twitter.com/koike3582/status/1362385671856345091  
> https://twitter.com/gounoken_dom/status/1362389324709326853  
> https://twitter.com/Punnybuni/status/1362221833085403142  
> https://twitter.com/imaikuy0/status/1362380194669948929  
> https://twitter.com/4yosisi4/status/1362387440288206852  
> https://twitter.com/mythridate/status/1362198916796588038  
> https://twitter.com/freshoomi/status/1362498161500033024
> 
> Also, come vibe with the splatoon people :D  
> https://discord.gg/MSAXz55S


End file.
